Problem: Vanessa has 10 pomegranates for every 9 eggplants. Write the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{9}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.